1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device, and, more specifically especially, to a carbonated water manufacturing device.
2. Description of Related Arts
A carbonated water manufacturing device is a device capable of generating sufficient mechanical pressure to penetrate the bottom of a housing body containing carbon dioxide (CO2) and inject CO2 into the bottle containing water, thus mixing the water in the bottle with CO2 and therefore producing carbonated drinks, namely the carbonated water.
The carbonated water manufacturing device in the prior art includes an upper part and a lower part, wherein both the upper and lower parts are of hollow structure, the upper part has a sealed top surface and an opening at its lower portion, the upper end of the lower part whose upper and lower ends communicate with each other is connected with the opening at the lower portion of the upper part, and the lower end of the lower part is connected closely with the bottle. A housing body containing CO2 is sleeved in the upper part of the carbonated water manufacturing device. The top of the upper part acts on the housing body containing CO2, and when the pressure increases, the bottom of the housing body containing CO2 is penetrated and the CO2 inside will be injected into the bottle containing water through the pipe at the connection of the upper and lower parts.
However, the carbonated water manufacturing device in the prior art has at least the following defects: firstly, after CO2 is injected into the bottle to generate carbonated water, the whole carbonated water manufacturing device is taken away from the bottle. Therefore, the carbonated water shall be consumed in a short period of time to avoid deteriorating, which is not conducive to the storage of the generated carbonated water; secondly, if the housing body containing CO2 cannot be fixed firmly when being penetrated, and the inlet used to mount the housing body containing CO2 has not been locked closely and can be opened, serious hazards may be generated, which will cause injuries to the user.